earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
XPadpai
Description |nation = New Spain|town = Trinidad Tobago|occupation = Emperor|discord = Padpai#3982|date_of_spawn = 04.04.2019|place_of_spawn = India/Nepal|nationality = Polish|gender = Male|status = Active|nation_history = New_Zealand Trinidad-Tobago Nueva_Espana Iceland New_Spain}}xPadpai, also called as Padpai and Pad was a chancellor of Trinidad and Tobago (now New Spain), then succesfully made a nation in Iceland with the same name. Padpai is now a king of New Spain History The Beginnings In the first days on the server, Padpai has been robbed by a player called hopeless408 in Nepal, his starting place, thus he got rescued from the risky situation by a player called Greymouth and got invited to his town. After a day of living in the town of Greymouth, Padpai has left the town and succesfully joined Trinidad and Tobago's capital, invited by MolProGamer Life in Trinidad xPadpai got his own plot the next day since the invitation, thus claiming 2 next plots surrounding him next weeks. At 11th of April 2019, Padpai has succesfully made a town called Port Cooper, which today (10.05.2019) reaches 10 residents and 34 chunks. Thus, he has later won in votes for the name of Chancellor of British Trinidad - the province, where Trinish Carribean Islands are placed in. The town is now highly inactive, but the king of Nueva Espana - Adaster54 changed the major to Blue_Boy The 'New Beginning' Padpai has created his own nation (23.05.2019), which belongs as a colony to Trinidad and Tobago. It is placed in southern coast of Iceland, and on the leftovers of previous town that was there. Town is the ruins of previous city called Reykjavik, which was under a rule of Toadally. Padpai began to invite the new cities frequently to the nation. currently having over 3 towns under his rule. Coalition against Carolina Padpai together with Adaster54 and Wilabum have decided to make a coalition together against the war crimes that Death did. The coalition went succesful on the international scene, getting over 10 nations in it. Finally, from the leadership of kings of nations * Nueva Espana * Ellsworth * and Iceland Coalition forces decided to regroup in New Carolina, succesfully marching into Carolina. German Empire - Deutschland war Padpai is a huge ally of Deutschland, and he has an embassy in the capital - Fucking He participated in every major battle hapening between both of these countries, and the skirmish of Kaiserfurt, killing ciao000000 and Dr_Biochemist in the battle. Success of the nation Padpai is currently highly known in the community, and his nation made a huge success, getting to sixth page of /n list with 31 residents and 4 towns, whilst being ahead of f.e Patagonia The Entente Padpai's Iceland is one of the first nations to make Entente (formerly known as ACC - Anti Carolina Coalition), together with Adaster and Wilabum (later f.e Qing). He was also one of the first chancellors. Renown Padpai now stays highly renowned in the community of EarthMC, both active in reddit and in game. He's also a reporter for EarthMC Live. Adaster's suprise. Not so long ago, Padpai and Adaster were having a idea to sell Iceland for over thousand golds, and Adaster told Padpai he'll get a 'suprise'. After quite long talks in discord between Adaster and Padpai, New Spain's king mentioned that Padpai will lead New Spain after he sells Iceland. Padpai was very suprised when he heard the words of Adaster, and with tears in his eyes, swore to him, that he'll make New Spain like it used to be months ago. Lastly, Padpai finally sold the nation to cloud717, thus getting the promised leadership of his first nation, New Spain. The Inactivity Through past the times during the leadership over New Spain it's king - xPadpai has fell inactive, busy with his private life and such, marked the beginnings of Fall of New Spain The Nomination to Noble Peace Prize Padpai later has been found to be nominated to the Peace Prize together with 32Pengun, Yllalen, miniminer and Aceshooter11 more info to be added blah blah Towns Padpai has been in 4 towns in his earthmc playthrough, * Greymouth - New Zealand * (rejoined as king of New Spain) Trinidad and Tobago (was called Port_Of_Spain) - New Spain * Port Cooper - Nueva Espana * Reykjavik. - Iceland Important Titles - Chancellor of Trinidad and Tobago/New Spain - King of Iceland - King of New Spain